


Hearth

by flwryuriz



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prom, Running Away, Stargazing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwryuriz/pseuds/flwryuriz
Summary: Minju stares.She stares at Chaewon, all done up in fancy make-up and hair and all these things that she will likely never wear again, just like herself.Minju wonders, in ten, twenty years, when she’s married off to some old, rich man, when she can no longer remember the colour of the interiors of the diner they sat in, when she can no longer remember the constellation above them, how she will remember this.She hopes, at least, she can remember the unexplainable warmth she feels when Chaewon is next to her.(Chaewon saves Minju. From prom, from her date, from boredom, from everything, really.)
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so nervous to post this but whatever !! i am also aware they don't have prom in korea but yk what lets not dwell on that. also if you see a mistake, no u didn't 
> 
> **!!!!!!!!  
>  i can't believe i have to put this but this is strictly fictional. 2kim are not actually like this, this is completely fictional. they are also written as minors in this story, so any weird comments will be reported, but any weird comments in general will still be reported.  
> **

"This is my son, Seojun," the lady in front of her smiles politely. 

Minju smiles back, but rolls her eyes internally. She knows why she's suddenly being introduced to all these boys her age. 

Her mother. 

Her mother fawns over the boy whose name she's already forgotten, urging Minju to talk to him. 

Minju says hi to be polite, then lets him ramble about himself for the next five minutes. 

Minju understands why her mother is so adamant on her talking to all these random boys; prom is coming up, and her mother wants nothing more than to seize the opportunity to sizzle out the gay rumors. 

_Not that they're wrong,_ Minju snickers to herself. 

Being the heir of her father's pharmaceutical company, her parents have made it her obligation to marry a rich, powerful, intelligent, man. Someone from some other giant company. 

Not her thing. 

Minju almost scowls at the thought of being arranged into marriage with a man, especially being as young as she is, but she keeps her polite smile up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mom, i don't even know him," Minju groans. 

Her mother tsks from where she's standing in front of the display rack. "It doesn't matter, Minju. You can get to know him. you have to do this, you have no choice." 

Minju rolls her eyes. 

"Now try these on," 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minju stares at her reflection. 

She looks good, she'll admit that— but the idea of some random guy latching on to her for an entire night makes her feel sick. 

She smooths down her dress, sighing as she stares at the green fabric. Objectively, it's a nice dress. Beautiful, even. It fits her well, the cut of it accentuates her features, but she feels like a walking gold-digger magnet, wearing green like an asshole; the color of her family company's branding. 

Minju runs her hand through her hair before grabbing her purse, and walks out the door. 

She goes down the stairs of her house and sees her parents, a boy (she doesn't remember his name, and isn't sure she'll ever remember it or care enough to), and who she assumes is this boy's mother in her living room. 

Her mother gasps and gushes, squealing out praises as Minju attempts to keep an exasperated sigh from escaping her lips. 

"You look so beautiful, Minju! now come stand next to Seojun, let's take a photo." 

Minju notices that he's spaced out, staring at something; and only after his mother nudges him does she realize that he's staring at her. 

Minju feels like throwing up when he snakes his arm around her waist, as her parents take their photo. 

Minju fidgets to wrangle herself out of his grip, but he holds Minju in place, hands tense and forceful around her waist. 

"Okay!" her mother claps her hands together, "Let's get you both to prom, shall we?" 

She sighs when she steps out of the front door. Of course, her mother had to get a limo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As soon as they arrive, Minju beelines it to the snack table, desperate to find someone to get away from her "date". 

As soon as she sees her, Minju runs over to her. 

"Dear god Hitomi please fucking help me," Minju blurts out exasperatedly.

Hitomi turns around. She's dressed in a short peach dress that shows off her collarbones nicely and compliments her blonde hair. She laughs at Minju's disarray. "So your date isn't going very well, I assume?" 

Minju lets out an exasperated sigh. "He's a fucking creep. This is torture, Tomi," 

"It can't be that bad... can it?" 

"He held me by the waist and wouldn't let go," Minju deadpans. 

Hitomi scrunches her nose, showing her distaste. "I wish I could help you." 

Minju sighs and puts her arm around Hitomi's shoulder. "I wish you could too." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"That's him?" Yuri gestures towards Minju's date with her glass. 

"Yeah," Minju sighs out. 

Yuri's face morphs into disgust and judgement; it's an interesting contrast to herself, looking very innocent in her pale yellow dress and short gray hair curled at the ends. "He looks like he doesn't shower." 

Minju laughs and turns to Yuri. "He probably doesn't." 

Suddenly Yuri begins to nudge Minju, muttering in a panic. 

Minju blinks, and turns. He's moving towards them and appears upset. Angry, even. 

Her anxiety builds; if there's anything Minju detests more than everything concerning her "obligations", it's men yelling. 

Could tell you something about men, in general. 

Seojun strides over to Minju and grabs her arm, pulling her towards him. 

Minju pulls her arm away, "What the fuck?" Minju glares. 

"You're spending all your time with your little friends, when you're supposed to be spending time with me." he crosses his arms. 

Minju scoffs. "I don't need to do shit," 

His veins in his neck begin pulsating as he pulls Minju by the arm. "Listen, you will do what I say. I already did you a favor by accepting you as my date. This is _my_ night. Don't fucking ruin it. Or I'll tell your parents." 

Minju rolls her eyes but complies, waving goodbye to Yuri (who waves back in pity) and following him to his table on the opposite corner of the venue.

He has about 4 friends sitting around the table, all assholes who look like they don't shower and insult women on the internet for no reason. 

Minju sits on the table, awkwardly looking around to avoid small talk. 

She instead counts the people with dyed hair, the tables, or the pretty girls in the room. 

She’s counting the number of purple flowers on all the tables when she catches sight of a girl coming out of the bathroom, dressed in a long red dress with her long black hair flowing over her back. Minju watches her move, strangely enamoured by her. 

In the color-changing lights, her skin glows and she illuminates the room. Minju sucks in a breath. She holds herself so highly, looking confident and eloquent. 

Minju begins to panic and look away when the girl begins to make her way towards her. 

In her peripheral vision, Minju watches the girl awkwardly sit down next to one of Seojun's friends. She wonders what the fuck she's doing with a date like that. 

To be fair, though, her date is someone like that. 

Just as Minju considers introducing herself, Seojun pulls on her wrist. 

Minju shifts her gaze in disgust. "What is it?" 

"Come dance with me," Seojun tugs on her arm. 

Minju pulls away and shoots him a glare, "Not in a million years would I touch you," 

He snarls in return, "Listen here. you chose to come here with me. So you do what i say." 

"I'm not doing shit," Minju seethes. "you don't fucking own me," 

He furrows his eyebrows and produces an angry noise from the back of his throat, to which Minju scoffs at. 

"Bitch," he storms off to who cares where to which Minju only rolls her eyes at and sighs, placing her chin in the palm of her hand. 

"You don't seem to like your date," 

Minju's head snaps to the source of those words; it's the girl she was watching. 

Minju reddens. She probably heard all of that. "Yeah..." Minju fidgets. 

The girl laughs. "Don't worry, I'm not enjoying mine either. I'm Chaewon," 

Minju smiles. "Minju," 

Chaewon laughs. "I'm aware," 

Ah... yes. Minju is supposed to be popular, or whatever. 

Minju only laughs nervously in response. 

After some silence, Chaewon stands. 

Minju watches Chaewon hold her hand out to her. 

"Wanna dance?" Chaewon smiles down at her. 

Minju looks around. "Won't he get mad? My date, your date?" 

She laughs. "Who gives a fuck?" 

Minju chews on her inner lip, hesitating.

She takes Chaewon's hand, who leads her to the dance floor. 

It's a slow song, and so Minju places her hands around Chaewon's neck while Chaewon places hers around her waist. 

Minju feels eyes on them; she doesn't care. She focuses instead in the pretty girl in front of her. 

"Is it true?" Chaewon suddenly says. 

"What is?" Minju raises a quizzical brow. 

"The gay rumors," Chaewon says straightforwardly. 

Minju blinks. "Yeah, they are." 

Chaewon's face paints with surprise. "Didn't expect that." 

"How come?" Minju laughs. 

"I don't know... the heiress of the biggest pharmaceutical company in the country doesn't really immediately strike me as gay," Chaewon teases. 

Minju rolls her eyes and laughs. "I suppose," 

"If you're gay... why is your date that guy?" Chaewon asks hesitantly. 

Minju laughs and unconsciously threads her fingers through Chaewon's hair, settling on the nape of her neck.

Minju feels like she's dreaming when Chaewon shudders against Minju's touch. 

"Ever so curious, Chaewon," 

Chaewon snorts. "I'm your unnie, you know," she huffs.

Minju deadpans, "Fine. Chaewon-unnie." 

"I don't know... is it so bad to be curious about the girl who seems like she has everything?" 

"I suppose not," Minju sighs playfully. 

"So answer the question," Chaewon smirks. 

"As much as I would love to bring a girl or even ditch, I can't. My parents would murder me," Minju expresses her exasperation. 

"Ah. One of those, hm?" Chaewon cringes. 

"Yeah.." Minju sighs quietly. 

Abruptly, Chaewon stops swaying. she takes her hands off of Minju's waist. 

Minju tilts her head. "What..." 

Chaewon takes Minju's hand, interlacing their fingers. 

(Minju feels a surge of warmth, from that.) 

"Let’s go," Chaewon pulls on Minju’s hand lightly. 

“What… do you mean?”

Chaewon grins as she shrugs, “Let’s just… leave,”

"Didn't i just tell you..?" Minju furrows her eyebrows.

"Who cares, Minju?” Chaewon laughs, “This is a short term problem. So let's just... have some fun to remenber in the long run." Chaewon pulls on Minju's hand gently, smiling softly.

Minju blinks. 

"Okay."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chaewon pushes the glass door open, still turned around to smile at Minju. 

Minju feels out of breath. 

It's cold out, but Chaewon's hand in hers, and the smile that Chaewon shoots at her warms her despite it all. 

Minju stares distantly into the diner; it’s a small establishment, decorated in mint and white, with a few booths littered across the room with low pendant lights hanging above them. Minju thinks it suits Chaewon.

Chaewon guides her to a booth next to the window, and orders them milkshakes. 

Chaewon sighs wistfully. "I love this place," 

Minju leans forward, resting her elbows on the table in front of them. "Why so?" 

Chaewon hums. "The food, the people, the memories I've made in it." 

Just as she says that, their server brings them their milkshakes; Chaewon has a strawberry one, (Minju thinks it suits her) and Minju has some chocolate one. 

She watches as Chaewon stirs her drink, smiling softly at it. 

Minju thinks it's ridiculous; they're sitting in some dingy diner blocks away from their school, dressed in the most formal attire. Despite the ridiculousness of it all, Minju is smitten. Chaewon looks ethereal in the flickering lights above them.

Chaewon laughs, suddenly. 

Minju blinks. "What is it?" 

Chaewon grins. "You're staring," 

Minju reddens, and looks downwards, finding sudden interest in her milkshake. 

Chaewon laughs again, and Minju feels warm hearing it, even as the cool drink flows down her throat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chaewon points up to the sky. 

"That's Cassiopeia, I believe," 

Minju isn't looking at the sky; she's looking at Chaewon.

Chaewon, in her red dress. Chaewon, who knows all the constellations. Chaewon, who loves strawberry milkshakes. Chaewon, who smells of mint and strawberries. Chaewon, who asks random girls she's just met to dance. Chaewon, who holds her hand. 

Even as the cold grass beneath them tickles their arms, Minju feels warm. So, so warm.

Warm like she’s known Chaewon her whole life. Warm like she’s a vestal virgin, tending to Vesta’s hearth. Warm like a cup of tea, sweet and soothing. Warm like the suns of spring reign over them. Warm like Hou Yi, shooting down the nine suns and acquiring the elixir of immortality. Warm like a blanket of the supernovas that occur light-years away. With Chaewon next to her, Minju feels warm, like she hasn’t ever before. For once, she doesn’t understand.

Minju stares. 

She stares at Chaewon, all done up in fancy make-up and hair and all these things that she will likely never wear again.

She’s in a trance; she wonders how she will remember this. Remember Chaewon. Remember the light flickering against her face, her smile, and the warmth that Minju feels when she does. 

She wonders, in ten, twenty years, when she’s married off to some old, rich man, when she can no longer remember the colour of the interiors of the diner they sat in, when she can no longer remember the constellation above them, how she will remember this. 

She hopes, at least, she can remember the unexplainable warmth she feels when Chaewon is next to her.

Chaewon turns her head, looking at Minju. She's smiling softly. 

"Can i tell you something?" Chaewon's breath fans over Minju. 

Minju feels herself smile. _Tell me everything. Tell me the stories of the flowers and the stories of the sky, tell me about the worlds you hold in your hands, tell me about your voice. Tell me about the fields that grow your strawberries and the clouds that hold your dreams. Tell me anything. Tell me about anything at all, and I'll listen forever._

Minju nods quietly, grabbing Chaewon's hand and holding it gently. 

Chaewon smiles sadly as she runs her thumb over Minju's knuckles, "I just... I wish this could be more than a memory, Minju. I really do." 

Minju sighs, and stares up into the Cassiopeia constellation above them. "I do too." 

Chaewon knows.

Minju knows even more so; she understands that later, when Chaewon and her part, this will only be a memory. She will have 20 missed calls from her parents and date, and she will be grounded for weeks. Chaewon will forget her name, and in a few years she'll be married off to some old, rich guy. 

But for now, a memory is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a cc to let me know what u think!!
> 
> [curiouscat](curiouscat.qa/sparklejihoons) [i'm on priv but here's my twitter anyway](twitter.com/flwryuriz)


End file.
